Cat Games
by FieryRedHairedKitten
Summary: Selina Kyle wants something, and plans on stealing it. But how will she react when the heist goes awry and The Joker leaves with her prize? One-shot, lemon.


When Selina met Jack

By: Erica Paige Pack

The tight leather squeaked as it moved with my body. I slowly dropped down from the almost-too-high window. The laser alarm system that protected the jewels was not nearly intricate enough for my cat-like reflexes, or for my stunning agility. I quickly danced across the floor, contorting around the lasers to avoid detection. In the middle of the floor stood a beautiful, marble pedestal, which was cradling the most priceless and valuable necklace, they call it The Kitten, so naturally I have to have it. "This is just too easy." I said as I placed The Kitten in my cleavage. Just as I turned, I was greeted by the lovely sight of a gun barrel pointing at me.

"Hello, Selena, You look lovely. But I'm afraid you arent getting out of here with The Kitten." The face looking at me from over the gun was... Not what I wanted to see. There was some fucked up clown in a ridiculous, sexy, purple suit, staring at me. He had the biggest smile on his face.

I jumped back and sat on top of the pedestal. "Do I know you? Wait is it you, Bozo the clown? I haven't seen you since the year of the cat." I asked while looking at him.

He chuckled at my mockery, then cocked his gun, "I'm Jack Napier, but my friends call me Joker."

"Well, what a sick joke this is. You breaking in on my break-in. If I weren't such a lady, I'd kick your ass. As a matter a fact, I just realized that I'm not that much of a lady," I said as I stood on the pedestal.

His smile widened and he laughingly said, "Well aren't you feisty?"

I jumped at him, dodged a bullet from the gun and landed beside him. I clawed his neck a bit. A giant hand caught both of my arms and held me. The Joker grabbed the zipper of my suit and unzipped it, just enough to pull the necklace out. His long fingers, which were covered by purple, leather gloves, slid gently down my chest until the tips of his fingers brushed the jewels of the necklace; then, like a savage, he ripped The Kitten from me and his henchman threw me to the floor with such force that I was knocked unconscious, just long enough for the police to show up and arrest me.

In jail I waited for the perfect moment to escape. The third night of my being there, a security guard, whom I nicknamed Tubby (due to his massive stature and doughboy-like physique), had foolishly fallen asleep. Well I, of course, took advantage of this, slipped thought the bars and walked right out of the front door.

Now it was time for my revenge against the one they call the Joker. It shouldn't be too hard to find a fucked-up, evil clown. I mean, how many of those do we have walking around? I crouched on a rooftop. 'Ahhh the sight of the ugliest and shittiest part of Gotham, nothing would suit that clown better,' I thought as I looked out over the alley way. There he stood hands in his pockets, strangely more attractive than last time we met; there was just something about his elongated smile and his smoldering eyes... I watched as he was talking business with one of the low-lives of Gotham, a shady character by the name of Chase Switzerson; he is exclusively known as a jack ass and a major crime boss, leader of the local drug cartel and runs a gang, a real straight-shooter.

"I understand that you're upset about my spoiling your plans, but I am here to apologize and offer you a better opportunity," I overheard the Joker saying in a hushed voice.

Chase stared at him," What kind of fucked-up plan do you have that will most likely end with my guys having their asses handed to them?"

The Joker laughed, his usual sexy laugh, like he usually does," they won't have their asses handed to them if they keep their ass cheeks tightened."

Chase looked puzzled for a while. "What do you mean?"

Laughing, the Joker answered," I need your boys to take the wrap for a crime that I'm about to commit."

After just staring at the Joker, Chase finally said," And who the hell do you think you are? Coming around here expecting me to basically let you run this place..." his rant continued but I got bored so I started descending the nearby fire escape that ran down the majority of the building.

As I got closer I could hear the shuffling of tiny feet, rats. This was ironic due to the fact that the joker had become my 'rat' in this cat-and-mouse game.

I could smell the scent of alcohol and bodily fluids. Ha, the perfect place for the kind of lesser-living business that happens here. In the darkness, I awaited the exchange to finish. I watched as Chase walked away and the Joker started walking in my direction. As he passed below me I hopped on his back and choked him until he passed out.

Miraculously I managed to get the Joker from the nastiest slob of a district to my lovely kitten lair, by myself. Admittedly I dragged him most of the time, but I got him here. I tied him to a chair, arms handcuffed to the legs of the chair, same for the ankles. Lots of duct tape was used to securely tie him up. After that I left to get food for when he wakes up. When I got back, I had the sexiest brown eyes looking at me, with amusement and something deep and smoldering that I couldn't quite place.

"I brought you food. Are you hungry?"

"You're gonna be kind enough as to bring a man food, even though he obviously has pissed you off and is in no way able to eat by himself?" He said looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Haha you obviously don't understand sarcasm, that's my own personal joke. I like acting nice to scum and then showing them the kind of bitch that I can be. So...no, This food isn't actually for you and no, I'm not a nice kitty." I pulled up a seat in front of the joker, sat down, sat my glass of milk down then started eating the fish and salad that was on my plate. The Joker stared at me the entire time, enjoying the game that I had just initiated.

"I've never seen a cat eat so neatly. Usually they are very messy creatures; disgusting and vile."

"You think so," I asked, continuing my meal.

"Yes I think so. They somehow always manage to make a huge, chaotic mess.

"Well I do plan on making a mess with you. But not my food." I said, licking my lips.

"Haha. I hate to tell you honey but that isn't much of a threat." He said as a string of seemingly endless chuckles roared from his throat.

I looked at him as I finished my glass of milk. "I'm not the threatening kind, Mr. Napier. I make promises, and keep them. And that, in fact, was a promise." I sat my glass down and my plate, walked over to The Joker, and sat on his lap. His eyes got huge, as if someone had struck him in the face. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I pressed my lips to his and he kissed me back. Our kiss became passionate and somewhat urgent. His tongue slipped past my lips and (I just couldn't help myself) I firmly bit down, only enough to make it sting a little.

A grunt escaped his lips. Then our kiss stopped. I looked at him, I looked at his sexy dark brown eyes, and his strong jawline, his abnormal and still smoldering smile, and I wanted him. All thoughts of the getting my jewels back, we're gone, all I could think of was his musky and spicy smell, the smudges in his war paint, the way his purple dress pants showed how impressive his manhood was. Without thinking my hand moved down his chest and his abs to the perfectly large snake in his trousers.

I rubbed him through his pants very gently. Just enough to tease him. I could feel his cock getting bigger, and it throbbed strongly. The Joker looked at me as if I was doing something totally unbelievable. I found that disbelief a cue to continue the unimaginable tortures that i was committing. When he seemed like he was about to die from lust, I unzipped his pants and pulled his huge penis from the safety of his undies. It throbbed in my hand and it enticed me, stirred desire within me that was so strong, my mouth watered at the thought.

"Selena, what are you doing?" The Joker asked in a strained and airy voice.

"I'm punishing you, Mister J, for being so naughty as to take my jewels from me. Now hush and receive your punishment." My tongue licked the tip of his cock, and a groan was met from Joker. Then i licked his penis from the base all the way to the head, I watched the Joker as i did this, His eyes were huge and he looked as if simply licking him was going to make him lose the mind he had already lost. I then wrapped my mouth around the tip and I sucked it, I tried to put as much of his huge cock in my mouth as I could. I devoured his manhood for quite some time before he exploded in my mouth. His hot, thick semen ran down my throat, the taste was unique and strangely wonderful.

After he finished he looked at me, "I'm sorry, Ms. Kyle, for doing that in your mouth.."

"Well I guess that means that I have to punish you some more." I stroked his cock until it was really hard again,

"But this time, it isn't going to be with my mouth." I looked at him and watched him as I unzipped my leather suit. He stared at my breasts until my vagina was revealed. His eyes were huge and his mouth curved up into a smile at the sight of my completely naked pussy. I sat on his lap facing him, I slowly slid his penis inside my vagina, and then I rode him. His cock was so big, it stretched me, but it didn't hurt. It filled my cathouse up completely and it hit every one of my hot spots. The sensation of his penis going in, then out, in, then out, over and over again was sending me over the edge. My entire body was tingling, and all of my muscles were tight. I could feel his tongue licking my nipple and it was too much for me. This feeling started deep within my stomach then spiraled up into my throat until I moaned his name and sexual bliss took over me.

He kissed my neck and said, "Kitten, I'm about to explode again, what are you gonna do about it?"

I quickly got off of him, dropped to my knees and sucked his cock until he came in my mouth again. Then I stood and sat on his lap again. He kissed me, passionately, then looked at me and said, "I hate to tell ya this, honey, but the Joke is on you, because that wasn't much of a punishment.

The End!


End file.
